If You Need Me
by PhoenixNaye
Summary: Shizuo is finally sick of the games, and now all he wants is to know why. Cornering Izaya in an alley, forcing him to tell him what he wants to know a sorta of friendship blooms. Maybe somewhere in that warped little brain of his, Izaya Orihara isn't as smart when it comes to himself. Can be considered Shizaya.


**Hey Birdies~ Please tell me what you think of this story.**

**Story Begins Here:**

**If You Need Me**

He had finally cornered him. Pushing to the very limit and then some. He'd done it.

Izaya was pressed into an ally wall. Shizuo holding him so he couldn't slip out like he normally would. The _poor_ louse didn't even have his flick blade.

But that damn smirk was still there.

Shizuos hand was wrapped around his throat tightening as the seconds ticked by.

"Damnit!" He shouted dropping the nearly purple-faced informant. Shizuo swore the smirk had just _doubled_ in size.

"What the hell's your problem! Huh? Every day you come to Ikebukuro _just_ to torment me!" He nearly screamed at the coughing informant. "You can't possibly have work here every _damn_ day. Do you just love fucking with people? Or is it personal?" Crouching down and pushing the sitting flea against the brick wall, digging his fingers into Izaya shoulders. "Why do you _want_ me to kill you so bad?" He growled out.

The smirk faltered. Just slightly, barely enough for Shizuo to notice. But he did.

After nearly seven in a half years chasing him, Izaya had let his mask slip.

"Why continuously seek me out?" Izayas voice was devoid of emotion but Shizuo could see just a flicker of something in those eyes.

Fear

"You _make_ me seek you out and don't try to deny it." He was amazed, this was the first '_calm'_ discussion the two had been able to have since-well never as far Shizuo could remember. "Is it just the rush or-"He paused to make sure he had the others attention. "…Me?"

"What do you care?!" Shocked by the sudden raw anger in Izayas eyes.

The informant pushed Shizuos loosening hand of his shoulder, glaring daggers at him.

"Tell me."

"No!" Izaya was the one yelling, the ex-bartender was, for once able to keep his cool.

"Tell me." He repeated.

"I said no Shizuo!"

Izaya hit him.

It was the first time in all the years of knowing one another that Izaya had let his emotions get the better of him and actually hit him. Not cut him, not indirectly hit him with a bunch of gangs. Fist to face.

Shocking both of them, Shizuo was the first to come back to reality. Touching his cheek, a small ring print left where he had been struck.

"Didn't take you as the violent type." He stood to leave, an aching feeling telling him this would be the last he ever saw Izaya.

.

.

.

"I don't know."

"What?" Shizuo struggled to hear from the distance he had walked, turning to face Izaya.

"The answer to you early question." Slowly standing, using his knees for support. He seemed shaken. "The reason why I keep coming back to you. The rush or- I don't know." He refused to look at Shizuo. "I've asked myself before why I do the things I do but the truth is" Clenching his fist he looked Shizuo dead in his eyes but the other could clearly see he was frightened. "I just don't know."

"Why don't you just stop?" Stuffing his hands in his pockets he leaned back against the wall closest to him, Izaya mirroring his position from where he stood.

Izaya just shrugged in response.

"Do you want to?"

Izaya took longer to answer this time, his eyes shifting multiple times. Opening his mouth a couple times to say something before closing it again. Finally he decided to just nod.

"I…just don't know how." A small pinkish tint dusted his cheeks. Shizuo nearly scoffed at the innocent act. 1

"Well," Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck. "You should at least try and I-"Pausing he took a deep breath. "If you need any help…"

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya gasped quietly, staring wide-eyed at his _archenemy_.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He waved it off. "I know it's going to be weird but if it'll keep you in line and out of everyone else's business than I'll help."

Izaya was quiet again, staring at the ground; slowly he walked over to Shizuo. Fidgeting anxiously he held his hand out.

"Hi I'm Izaya Orihara it's a pleasure to meet you." A wide smile spread across his face but Shizuo noticed the barely noticeable pinkish tint that had claimed Izayas face, not to mention the nervous way he moved his feet.

"Shizuo Heiwajima…It's nice to meet you too.

* * *

When he says 'act' he doesn't mean Izaya is faking his innocence's.

Hey everyone I know I said I would be putting up some smut soon but I was bored in class today and toke a little look into my Idea folder. This is the one that was next in line and I decided to write it up real quick.

As I was typing however I noticed this would make a really good chapter story. I'm probably going to write it just for myself but if anyone's interested in something like this just review and I'll hurry up on it.

Review if you like

Ja Ne~


End file.
